


Frostbite

by HeroProductions



Series: Origin Chronicles [1]
Category: Origin Chronicles
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Elemental Magic, Fantasy, Gen, Hero Productions, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroProductions/pseuds/HeroProductions
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate reality during the year 2020. It follows a young hero Jake Sullivan who has family issues and a smart-ass attitude. His father sends him to Alaska to discover the legendary ice crystal. Many have tried, all have failed, on a quest to clear his name and escape his past Jake embarks on a journey. Will he find the ice crystal or will he die trying?
Series: Origin Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173629
Comments: 2





	1. Prologue

John ran through the huge manor dashing into room after room looking for his master. “Mr Sullivan! Mr Sullivan!” He cried out. John darted into Mr. Sullivan’s quarters and there he was. Sitting next to the fireplace with the wood cracking and popping. “Calm down John, have a seat next to be by the fireplace.” His voice was cool and calm. “Calm down! How could I calm down now that I know you’ve sent young Jake to Alaska! Are you really okay with sending your son to this dangerous mission! It is said that all who have gone to find the ice crystal have never come back!”

Mr Sullivan turned around and looked John dead and his eyes like a predator looking at his prey, not an ounce of remorse in them. "You are nothing but a mere Butler to be giving me directions on how to raise my son." Mr Sullivan said, “You know what my son did 2 years ago do you not, John?” Mr Sullivan said circling around John like a lion trying to find the right angle to strike. “Do you not know what it did to the family John, what it did to me?” His voice was slowly rising with every sentence the anger being heard more and more. “That is not a reason to send your son to Alaska! He could die out there!” John cried. Mr. Sullivan took a deep breath and said, “This is not just about the ice crystal, this is about my son. This is his redemption ,and he knows it.”

“Jakeeeeee. Jakeeeeee.”

“Huh? Jack is that you?”

“Yes Jake it is me. You failed me. HOW COULD YOU JAKE! I HAD A FUTURE AND YOU RUINED IT!”

“No! That’s not true! It was an accident! I’m sorry!”

“Join me Jake. Come with me.”

“No, get out of my head!”

“Jake wake up.”

“Huh!”

“Jake wake up! Wake up!”

**End Of The Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it for your self :)

“Hey Jake, Jake! Wake up!” Jake shot with cold beads of sweat running off his forehead and screaming his head off. Kim Young stared at him, “Jake are you okay?” She grabbed his shoulder shaking him, you could see the concern in her brown eyes. “Yeah it was just a bad dream, sorry if I scared you.” Kim nodded understanding, this happened often. “Was it your brother again?”

“Yeah it was. It feels like he is talking to me.”

“Are you crazy Jake? Ghost can talk to you!” Kyle chuckled.

"Hey, Kyle! We don’t know if Jack is..” Jake started. Kim and Kyle looked at Jake with pitying eyes. They were twins and Jake’s best friends but they could be harsh sometimes. They shared an awkward silence until the comms turned on and a voice came from them. “We are approaching the destination adventures, get ready to drop down!” Chloe the pilot chimed in. They all looked at each other and hugged. This might be the last time they see each other if things go south. “I’ll see you at home, you two.” The twins nodded and they began to check their gear. Jake put on his satchel containing many essentials such as a first aid, water, beef jerky and nut bars. Then Jake began putting on his other gear, gloves check, survival knife check and last but not least his Beretta 92x check. That old gun had seen a lot, hopefully it could survive one more adventure. Just as Jake clicked the strap on his parachute, the speakers inside the airplane had static then Chloe’s voice said, “ Make sure you have everything ready! Stowe your fear and good luck. Prepare to drop in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Go, go, go!” Jake blinked hard and plunged into the icy abyss below. “10000 feet and dropping.” The wind flew against Jake’s face making ripples in his cheeks. His watch chimed, it was his custom watch that had many functions and was a brand new prototype being developed by his dad’s company. His father called it a gift for the journey, the survivor 5000. 

"9000 feet. 8000 feet. 7000 feet.”

Jake made a mental note, I’m going to deploy soon. He positioned himself for a smooth cool landing. “6000 feet. 5000 feet, deploy the parachute.” Jake tugged at the release but nothing came out and he was still falling fast. “What?” Jake pulled harder but nothing came out. He tugged and pulled but nothing happened. His parachute was jammed. “4000 feet, deploy your parachute.” Is this it for me? There is so much I never got to do! I haven’t kissed a girl, I wasn’t able to make it up to my dad and I don’t know if my brother is dead or alive! Heat rushed to Jake’s face and water built up in his eyes. Then he remembered the class his father made him take, skydiving 101. Even though he slept through the majority of the class he still remembered the teacher giving the demonstration of what you do if your parachute doesn’t deploy. “3000 feet, deploy now!” First, Jake spread out his body in an X shape to slow his fall. “2000 feet deploy!” He pulled on the red handle on his side, unlocking his secondary parachute. “Deploy! Deploy! Deploy!” His watch was yelling at him at this point and the ground was coming closer and closer. He was closer to being a red stain on the snow too. He pulled his blue handle and the secondary parachute came out drastically slowing his descent. “Holy crap.” “200 feet and falling, enjoy the view,” his watch chimed. “This is going to be a long trip.” Jake’s legs touched the snow and he instantly took off his parachute and sighed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the adrenaline rush there was the cold.“Man, it’s freezing out here.” Jake shivered and looked at his watch that read the temperature -5 degrees Fahrenheit. He trudged through the snow looking everywhere for shelter. Him surviving a 10,000 foot fall would mean nothing if he froze to death. He scouted out his area and to his luck and saw a cave! “Just what I needed,” he spirited toward the cave with the little energy he had left and settled inside. He sighed deeply with relief, the first time he was able to rest in a long time. Then, he studied his surroundings interior wasn’t very welcoming with ominous icicles hanging from the roof of the cave. Even though it wasn’t pretty it was shelter warm, snug shelter. His rest and relief was short lived though. 3 pairs of shining blue eyes emerged from the shadows of the cave. Jake wasn’t sure if his eyes were deceiving him or if 3 blue men that seemed to be holding swords were approaching him. As they shuffled closer the more lifeless they seemed. They were soldiers made out of ice!

**End Of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it!1!1!

“So, fellas can we talk this out? How about you put the sharp pointy things away and we can talk this out like civilized men?” The ice soldier shambled closer to Jake brandishing their sword threateningly. The closer they got the more fear Jake felt. They were lifeless, not one ounce of life within them but they still shuffled toward Jake. One clean hit with those swords and I'll be done for. Even though Jake was scared out of his mind he swallowed the lump in his throat and said, “I guess not.” Jake pulled out his 92X from this holster. “One more step and I’ll blow your brains out! Wait, do you have brains? I mean I’ll blow your head out!?” Jake pointed this Beretta at each soldier intensely. Jake’s threat was in vain and just angered the ice people further. They charged at the terrified Jake who unloaded 3 rounds of his 92X. One shot hit a soldier’s head blowing it into icy bits. The second hit the same soldier’s shoulder and the third hitting his arm. This was enough firepower to send the soldier flying backwards into the cavern's walls. The other soldiers looked at Jake angrily and charged at him faster than before. The ice soldier that Jake just thought that he shot to oblivion sat up like a zombie. Running out of options Jake pulled out his survival knife and brandished it at the ice soldiers praying that it was their hidden weakness. One of the ice soldiers brought up his sword and brought it down on Jake who barely parried the blow. The soldiers power was shocking making Jake's arm buckle under the pressure. The ice soldier pressed on Jake’s dagger harder and was overpowering him easily. Jake shifted his weight in the direction of the sword causing the ice soldier to swing down violently and lose balance. He took the short opportunity and plunged his survival knife into the ice soldier’s chest. The seemingly invincible ice soldier let out a cry and exploded into blue energy that flew toward the back of the cave. Then Jake noticed it, the obvious crystal in the middle of all of the ice soldiers. “Ohhhh, so that’s your weak spot! Wait, weren’t there two of you left?” Jake turned around and one of the ice soldiers had managed to completely get behind him. “Oh shi-” The ice soldier swung his sword downward at Jake who barely avoided the slash. He wasn’t so lucky with the second slash upwards that slightly caught him in his shoulder. “Argh!” Jake pulled out his pistol once again and shot the second ice soldier in the chest ,and just like the first ice soldier he exploded into blue energy and flew to the back of the cave. The final ice soldier stood before him with his sword pointed at Jake. “Eat lead you moving sculpture,” Jake shot the ice soldier in the chest. “I really need to work on my one liners.” He wrapped up his bleeding shoulder with bandages that he stored in his satchel and ventured toward the back of the cave. The farther back he went the more noticeable a path was. The path under Jake's feet was smoothed out and comfortable to walk on. "What kind of cave is this? 5 stars?" After an eternity of walking saw a tiny blue light farther back. A bold blue light surged through the cave illuminating every nook and cranny. Jake was standing in front of the source of the light, the legendary relic. The ice crystal.

**End Of Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ez

At first Jake couldn't believe it. 

Was it really that easy? Granted he did almost died twice but it was that easy? Jake began to chuckle, “Holy…” He stared at the crystal and instinctively extended his hand to touch it, it was like the light was calling to him. It was a beautiful relic, each mark was visible. It was a clear dark blue. He grasped the crystal and as soon as he had a firm grip on it, it exploded into dark blue energy. “Wha?” Then, a voice echoed into Jake’s head. “Jake Sullivan. You have found me. Now I will tell you your destiny.” The voice cooed. Confused Jake cried out,

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet!”

“Meet an old master to teach you your power. Your closest friends will turn into your greatest foes by the hour. Go on a quest with 3 other unlikely heroes. Defeat the villains and beware of zero.” The voice recited Jake could feel the words being burned into his memory. This left him with many questions as he felt an intense power surge through his body. Each nerve and fiber in his body began to tingle with power. He began to shake uncontrollably then, he blacked out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake woke up with his head feeling like a split open melon, “Agh my head. What kinds of dreams do I have these days?! A voice talking to me and fighting ‘ice soldiers?’" Deep down Jake knew he wasn't dreaming and his problems were real. He looked at his bandaged shoulder and it just confirmed his fears. He did fight ice soldiers and a voice did talk to him, giving him a poem. He had to keep moving, the snowstorm’s intensity was growing every second. Jake tapped his watch and it came to life. He tapped the call button and the watch began to ring. “Hey Jake, what’s up?” It was Chloe the pilot, Jake might be getting out of here sooner than he thought. “Chloe I need a pickup! I found the ice crystal!”

“Alright Jake, I’m on my way. Wait, I don’t see you on the signal. Jake I’m getting a lot of static! You’re breaking u-”

“Chloe? Chloe! Man this is cliche.” With a heavy sigh Jake put his back against the walls of the caverns and slid down slowly. "This is so stupid!" He cried. Jake buried his hands in his head not knowing what to do next and then he saw it. Through the thick snowstorm a figure emerged from the shadows of snow. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM sounds of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the tundra. Jake shot up and pulled his gun out of his holster. After what he had just witnessed he prepared for the worst. As the sounds of thunder got closer he could see the outlines of the figures moving toward him. One looked like a man and the other looked like… a house?!

**End Of Chapter 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :O

“Howdy, the name’s Blizzard.” Blizzard stuck his hand out toward Jake gesturing for a handshake. He was shorter than Jake by a few inches and walked with a walking stick. Salt and pepper hair and light-hearted but grim eyes- this guy had seen things. Jake swallowed and stuck out his hand,“Blizzard huh? I’m snowcone nice to meet you.” Blizzard just raised his eyebrows and waved his hand. “My name is James but you can call me Blizzard. I insist," he added in a grim voice. After an awkward silence Jake spoke and said, “My name is Jake, Jake Sullivan. Sorry for the disrespect.” This guy was pretty old so I should be respectful, Jake thought. 

Then Blizzard responded, “Blizzard, it’s my code name.Also meet my loyal house; Bessy.” Blizzard gestured to the gigantic house towering over Jake. The house itself was built in a ranch style and it had long legs made out of brick. It’s two windows had light shining out of them making the house seem like it was alive. It was made completely out of brick and had a pointy roof that was made out of tiles. ‘Bessy’ waved its brick arm at Jake and Jake awkwardly waved back. “This day is getting weirder and weirder,” Jake groaned. “Are you going to stand there all day, youngin’? I don’t think that help is coming for you anytime soon and this storm is rough. If you want you can take shelter in my house and we can chat.” Jake tried to think of his options he really didn't want to go in a strange mans house but it was his best option for right now. Jake then remembered: 'Meet an old master to teach you your power.' Maybe this Blizzard guy was the old master and he could teach him. This was Jake’s only option, “Take me with you!” You could see Blizzard's expression lighten, that was what he wanted to hear, “Alright youngin’ let’s go.” The house extended it’s huge brick hand. Blizzard climbed on like a natural, he extended his free hand out to Jake. “So, do I uh, get on the hand?” Jake asked confused, this was not something he would do everyday. “Of course!” Blizzard once again stuck out his hand like a mad man. He’s acting like this is normal, what a wacko! I need to get away from him as soon as possible! Jake took his hand and climbed onto the hand with Blizzard. As they ascended toward the door Blizzard broke the ice.”So, are you around from these parts youngin'?”

“No, I'm from the states though, Seattle.” Jake responded. “Man this house is huge! How big is it?”

“Good ol’ Bessy? She’s 37 feet tall, been through just about everything with er’.” Blizzard admired the house along with Jake, then they were at the door. Blizzard opened the door revealing a nicely decorated space. Blizzard led Jake to the living room where Blizzard sat on a black couch. “Come on Jake, don’t be shy. I promise my couch isn’t alive, only my house.” Jake sat down still tense, he had to remind himself that this was better than being in the snowstorm. Suddenly Blizzard's expression hardened,“Let’s cut to the case, Jake. I noticed that the ice crystal had claimed somebody as its master. Was it you?” Every word was tense and Jake could feel the air becoming colder and colder. His best option was to be honest. “Yeah I did, but how did you know?”

“Ohhhhh boy,” The air around Blizzard became warmer and the tense feeling in the air was almost gone. “Sit down, get comfy. It’s story time!” ****

**End Of Chapter 4**


End file.
